It Wasn't Like That
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Everyone knows, if you overhear something, it is sure to be taken down in the wrong context, right? Well, not everyone, apparently... SB/RL RL/SS
1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that both Sirius and Severus wanted to win over Remus' affections. Sirius, of course, went down the similar route to James; making himself the centre of attention, declaring his love for Remus constantly. Severus, on the other hand, remained in the shadows, merely watching his fellow sixth year as he went about his daily business. As Sirius still refused to enter the library, it remained a good place for Severus and Remus to see each other.

And so, it was no surprise that Severus was the one to find Remus, as he sat with his knees drawn up in the back of the library. At first, he didn't notice Severus approach. It was only as the smaller, pale boy sat down beside Remus, that he was aware.

"What's happened?" Severus asked softly, looking at Remus with a thoroughly kind expression. Remus merely shook his head.

"Tell me when you're ready," Severus went on, putting an arm around Remus carefully. Without invitation, Remus shuffled over slightly and rested his head on a surprised Severus' shoulder. They sat like that, in silence for a few minutes, and as the tears on Remus' face dried, he began to talk.

"It was after our History of Magic lesson, I was going back to the common room...

_After another of Sirius' tricks to win over Remus' affections left their class in hysteria, Sirius headed out of the class with James, a huge grin on each of their faces. Remus had to remain behind to hand in an essay, and so, as he made his way back up to the common room, he was in fairly good spirits._

_That was, until, he overheard what Sirius was saying. As he pushed open the door, Sirius was stood pacing in front of the window, away from where Remus stood. James was sitting on the bed, nodding in agreement._

"_...he's just another dirty half breed. The pure blooded Slytherin families wouldn't ever mix with something like that. It wouldn't-" Sirius cut off as their dormitory door slammed shut._

_At first, the words surprised Remus more than anything. How could his friend even think that? Especially after having disrupted Merlin knows how many lessons to show his love for Remus. Was it just an act? And there was James, agreeing with everything that was being said._

_It was then that, as the betrayed tears began to form, Remus had head straight for the library, knowing that the others wouldn't come after him. He had gone straight to the far corner, out of sight, just to be alone._

"Do you want me to go, then?" Severus asked, after hearing this. Remus shook his head, still perched on Severus' shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry," Severus said after a while. A confused Remus looked up at him, raising his head from his friend's shoulder, the world spun around Remus for a few seconds. Once the shelves around him righted themselves, Remus asked, "Why?"

"Well," Severus began softly, "He shouldn't have said those things about you. You aren't dirty, in fact, you're definitely the opposite; you're beautiful."

Remus flushed, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"He doesn't deserve you," Severus pointed out, meaningfully.

"He doesn't have me," Remus muttered, to Severus' delight.

"You need someone...someone different. Some who stands out, that won't mutter about you as soon as your back is turned..." Severus continued, making it clear who he thought would suit Remus.

"I'll keep an eye out for someone that nice," Remus taunted, grinning.

"You won't have to look far," Severus said, his arm still around Remus as their lips met.

* * *

_**You're probably thinking 'Huh? That isn't something Sirius would say...' But, it will all become evident soon. It was originally one shot, but I think two or three similar lengh chapters will suffice. (: Update coming very soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was it?" Sirius asked as the door slammed.

"Probably some nosey first year, coming to see the awesomeness of the Marauder's dorm," James replied, uncaring. Sirius, however, was unconvinced. He walked over to the door. Upon reaching it, it became evident that the person was no first year. There were two small scratches in the door, from how hard the person had gripped the door in their haste to slam it shut.

Opening the door, Sirius hurried down the stairs, just in time to see the retreating figure of;

"Moony?"

"Remus?" James said, he too had come down the stairs when Sirius had.

"What's wrong with him?" James went on. Sirius, however, had paled. "What's wrong with you?" James went on, looking back and forth between Sirius and the spot in which Remus had been a moment earlier.

"How long was he stood there?" Sirius asked agitatedly.

"I don't know, why? What is it?" James asked, his confusion growing. Ignoring him, Sirius exited the common room and rushed after Remus, knowing very well where he would have gone.

"Wait!" James called, rushing after Sirius. "Can you just tell me what's going on?" James demanded, taking hold of Sirius' arm and pulling him to a stop. James listened hard, between Sirius' now panting styled breaths, as he told James;

"He would...have thought...we were talking...about him," Sirius finished, breaking free of James' grasp.

"I don't get it," James said, "We _were_ talking about him". Sirius spun around to say;

"He thinks that the things I were saying, were my thoughts. Like, it was my opinion." And then Sirius broke into a run as he headed to the library.

"Oh." James stood motionless for a moment before realising Sirius had gone, and he, too, rushed to the library.

Upon reaching the library, ignoring the annoyed glare from Madam Pince, Sirius looked down each and every aisle with a quick glance each way. Catching up to Sirius, James almost bumped into him when he came to a stop at the end of an aisle.

"What?" James asked, righting himself.

Remus and Severus broke apart as the ominous shadow loomed down their aisle. Severus looked disgusted, seeing Sirius and James stood there. Remus, however, looked scared. He and Sirius looked at each other for a moment, before Sirius and James made their way down the aisle.

"It wasn't like that, Moony. I swear," Sirius began desperately, trying to ignore Severus' sneer.

Remus wanted to believe that that was true, but the words kept going over in his mind, 'he's just another _dirty_ half breed'. Dirty. As though reading Remus' mind, Severus whispered, "You're beautiful."

"Shut it, Snivellus," James glared, and Severus glared back.

"Be quiet, James," Remus and Sirius said, simultaneously. Remus began a small smile to Sirius, before remembering what had happened, and he sighed.

"It wasn't like that," Sirius repeated. "I don't know how much you heard, but it wasn't about you," Remus had a sceptical expression, "Well, it was about you," Sirius corrected, "But it wasn't my opinion."

Everyone had grown confused.

"Start from the beginning, Padfoot," James suggested. Sirius made to sit down, but Remus looked agitated and afraid, and so Sirius remained standing, merely leaning against the shelves.

"We had been talking about the lesson...

_As they made to exit the class, Sirius caught sight of Severus over by the other side of the room, slowly packing away his things before walking out of the class slow, watching Remus with an adoring smile on his face._

Severus flushed, "I'm warning you Black," he said menacingly, "Get to the point."

"Ssh," Remus said, waving a hand, "Go on, Sirius."

_And so it made Sirius think of why Severus had to be attracted to Remus. 'My Moony' he thought. As Sirius laughter faded as they neared the common room, James questioned what was wrong. Sirius merely shook his head, deep in thought._

_Once they reached their dorm, Sirius did not sit down, like James, but remained standing, pacing in front of the window._

"_What does he see in Remus anyway?" Sirius asked. James raised an eyebrow._

"_I mean," Sirius continued, "Remus is a Marauder, he's friends with you and me for crying out loud. Surely there are enough gays around Hogwarts, that Sniv doesn't have to take the one that I want."_

_Remaining quiet, James merely nodded. "After all, Sniv is a Slytherin. Shouldn't he just see Remus as the enemy?" Sirius continued. Then he gasped._

"_What?" James asked, sounding only mildly interested._

"_What if, Sniv only sees Remus as, like, a project. I mean," he went on, seeing James' blank look, "Snape likes the Dark Arts, right, so what if he just sees Remus as someone who can help him learn more about the supposedly Dark creatures?"_

_James wasn't sure, and it must have showed on his face, because Sirius said, "I mean, what else is Remus to Sniv? He's just another dirty half breed. The pure blooded Slytherin families wouldn't ever mix with something like that. It wouldn't-"_

Sirius shrugged, knowing that Remus would know the rest.

"And then the door slammed shut," James pointed out, unnecessarily. Now, Severus looked annoyed. He had hoped that after this episode, Sirius and Remus would break apart, and Severus would have a chance. It was stupid to hope, he reminded himself, but that hadn't stopped him.

"I didn't realise..." Remus whispered. Severus frowned.

"Hold on a second. We're missing a point here, Rem. I would _never_ call you that. Ever. No matter what," This time, it was Sirius' turn to snigger, "And," Severus went on, "I'm not even a pure blood."

"But you're definitely a Slytherin," James muttered.

"Well everyone knows that," Severus said, looking at James as though he was a child wasting his time.

"I mean, anyone else would have overlooked being called a pure blood, or whatever. But you felt the need to correct him. You're all the same; Slytherins. You only care about blood purity and the type of people that are, like, around..." he finished, no longer leaning on the shelves.

"That's ridiculous-"

"Meaning," James went on, ignoring Severus' interruption, "That what Sirius was saying, was right."

Severus rose from the floor, followed by Remus. "That's unfair."

"It may have escaped your notice, Snivellus, that life isn't fair. Our blessed Moony knows that better than anyone. Eh, Rem?" Remus nodded, a small smile on his face as he looked at Sirius.

"Now, what are-"

"OUT!" The librarian shouted, "This isn't a social room. Out! Out!" She ushered them out.

"You'd have better not gotten us banned, Sirius," Remus said, now grinning.


End file.
